camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Vero Four
The Vero Four (ヴェロ・フォアー) is a Japanese camera taking 4×4cm pictures on 127 film. It was distributed by Ueda Shashinki-ten from 1938 to 1941. Dates: advertisements mentioned in , p. 341. The name "Star Camera Works" also appears in some advertisements, it was perhaps the name of the manufacturing branch of Ueda. Description The Vero Four has a metal body and a telescopic tube supporting the lens and shutter assembly. The viewfinder sits in a recessed part of the top plate, slightly offset to the left. There is an accessory shoe at the left end. The advance knob is at the right end and the right half of the top plate is covered by a housing on the right containing the auto-stop advance mechanism and an exposure counter. This is needed because the film paperback is not marked for 4×4cm pictures. Evolution The original model has a front-cell focusing lens and no leather covering. An advertisement dated January 1938 Advertisement published in the 17 January 1938 issue of Asahi Graph, reproduced in the Gochamaze website (it is written 17 January 1937 but this is probably a mistake). offers the camera with a Vero Anastigmat 60/3.5 lens and a Rapid Vero shutter giving T, B, 1–500 speeds The range of speeds is given as T, B, 1, 2, 5, 25, 50, 100, 300, 500. There is no 1/10 speed, perhaps because of a mistake in the advertisement. , for (lens hood, filter holder and case included). The advertisement says that the camera can take 14 exposures in 4×4cm size, obviously by mistake. It was also advertised in a 1938 issue of Asahi Camera, with the same lens and shutter (1/10 also absent). The price was the same, with no mention of the case. The ad now indicated 12 exposures. It has been reported by a dealer with a Verona Anastigmat 60/3.5 lens. The camera pictured in McKeown also has a Verona Anastigmat 60/3.5 lens, and it shows slight differences with the ads. The position of the body release and exposure counter window, and the shape of this window, are not the same. The shutter rim is marked VERO in the ads; in McKeown's example it is RAPID-VERO with T-B-1-2-5-10-25-50-100-300-500 speeds. In the ads, the cameras have an all metal finish, while in McKeown it is covered with black leather or leatherette. McKeown lists the camera under Uyeda Camera. Indeed a camera shop called Ueda Shashinki-ten (上田写真機店, old transcription Uyeda) existed since 1901, and made a pocket watch camera shown here at the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology. However the company name in both ads was Star Camera Works (スター・カメラ・ウワークス), with no mention of Ueda. The Christies auction catalogue dated 13 January 1994 shows a picture of a Vero taken from the top, once again the exposure counter window is different from the both styles cited above, and there is a K.S. logo above the viewfinder, that is maybe related to K.S. Fabrik. Notes Bibliography * Item 239. (See also the advertisements for items 129, 136.) * P. 943. * Items 3053–4. Links In Japanese: * Vero Four in a page of the AJCC website * Advertisements for the Vero Four reproduced in the small format camera page of the Gochamaze website: ** Advertisement published in the 17 January 1938 issue of Asahi Graph (it is written 17 January 1937 but this is probably a mistake) ** Advertisements published in the 23 March 1938 and 29 June 1938 issues of Asahi Graph Category: Japanese 4x4 viewfinder Category: V